Talk:EarthShaker
??? This kind of looks like a rip-off of Dirt Crew if you ask me. Thelennyleggoshow. I agree thelennyleggoshow, I think it could almost be considered plagiarism! -LoverofBudder2 I'd say keep the construction vehicle idea, but make it into something different, such as a cement mixer. Or perhaps something completely different, like a garbage truck. --JoshWizz123 (talk) 15:34, September 16, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Combat why did you remove the stolen trucks category? If you ask me this truck deserves it. Shame of FELD for this. Thelennyleggoshow. Because FELD didn't say that they stole this design. Combatbot2015 (talk) 23:46, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Then again, why would they? --JoshWizz123 (talk) 00:50, September 27, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Josh has a great point. I highly doubt FELD wouldn't admit that they copied it. Thelennyleggoshow. I don't see a problem with this at all. This isn't plagirism in the slightest. It's a god damn dump truck. They may have been inspired, but its not plagirism. Imagine, everyone would be like "They stole Higher education!" if they made a school bus truck, or "Sue them for stealing Backdraft" if it was a firetruck. It's not plagirism. It's a dump truck. Everyone calm the heck down, -Toon It's not just that it's a dump truck, it looks way too similar. Higher Education has not been accused of plagiarism cause it looks different from other bus trucks (flat front instead of the hood front, for example). Backdraft is different as well. This one looks nearly exactly the same as Dirt Crew, except that Dirt Crew looks cooler. Thelennyleggoshow Now now now, hold on a second. How does it look too similar?? Can you clarify?? Cause the only thing that looks similar about the two is that they are dump trucks. -Toon The only difference is that the "bucket" is yellow instead of orange. Literally everything else about it looks the same. Thelennyleggoshow. It absolutley is not the only difference! They have different colors yes, but they have different fronts, one being a dodge ram pickup truck , the other being a real dump truck, the buckets are different shapes, there are added things, like the piston on the side. You legitamatley have no idea what you are talking about, LITERALLY the only thing these trucks have in common is that they are dump trucks. It's not plagirism. It's not stealing. -Toon You got me, I guess. I still wish though that Monster Jam would have done something that's never been done before, instead of creating a truck design that already exists. As Josh said, they should have done a cement mixer or something, since it's never been done before, I dont' think. I also still think Dirt Crew looks better than this.....sorry. Thelennyleggoshow. Combat, where did you find these new pictures with the green van? What show is this? Thelennyleggoshow. I found these at the Monster Jam website in a photo gallery. It's from the China show two days ago. Combatbot2015 (talk) 19:26, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Hey Who thinks Nyman and Larsson's EarthShaker should return in a 2019 Monster Jam tour? --Don't forget your umbrella! - Timebomb192potato (Dongwa's boyfriend) 17:22, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Due to multiple articles, I believe the girl was fine and returned to her seat with just an ice pack. I don't want to make anyone angry so mind if I change it? Sirspooky (talk) 22:52, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Feel free to change it spooky, you wont make anyone angry. I just dont want to put false info about a fatality that didnt happen is all. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 22:53, February 11, 2020 (UTC)